My Girls ExBoyfriend
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Requested from RebelPugPunk17.  Song is my girls ex-boyfriend by Relient K. BOY/Boy  Orton/Cena. Sex!


_~Okay this is a request fic for RebelPugPunk17. I am telling you now there will be a sex scene and it will be Man on Man so if you don't like it then leave. The pairing will be centon, John Bottom Randy top. The song is My Girl's ex-boyfriend by Relient K. Please enjoy and Special thanks to RebelPugPunk17 for the request and support.~ _

_**Song-My Girl's Ex-boyfriend by Releint K**_

_**Pairing-Randy Orton/John Cena**_

_**Warning-Boy/Boy and SEX!**_

**When he was seeing her  
You could see he had his doubts  
And now he's missing her  
Because he knows he's missing out  
Now it's haunting him  
The memories like a ghost  
He's so terrified  
Cause no one else even comes close**

When they were together you could see that Batista was only in it for sex, he didn't think he could ever love John and by the time he realized he did, it was too late. By that time Randy Orton had already asked John out and John accepted. Now Batista was alone and he is missing John, its haunting sort of all the memories and Batista has been with many people since breaking up with John but not one had ever even come close.

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

Randy thinks you should feel bad for Batista considering what all he lost and no he didn't mean championships or anything, he meant the most wonderful boyfriend anyone could have. He had him but for some reason he was dumb enough to let him go. But Randy does owe Batista, because if it weren't for his stupidity Randy wouldn't have his reason for living.

**So then, along comes me,  
This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)  
Who would believe my life  
Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)  
Two years ago  
He left all that debris (left all that debris)  
Who would of known  
He would leave everything I need**

"Happy anniversary baby." Randy said as he kissed John on the cheek and put a small box in his hands.

John grinned from ear to ear. "Thank you Randy, but what is it?" John questioned. "Open it."

John started to open it and Randy knelt down on one knee. John didn't notice until he had opened the box and saw the gold wedding band that laid innocently inside. John looked down at Randy and back to the box. Randy took the ring out of the box and slipped the ring on John's wedding finger.

"Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena will you marry me?" Randy's eyes were lit with love he held for John and John Only.

"I-i….Randy.." John started crying and biting his lip, Randy looked worried at of a sudden. Randy got up and put his hands on John's arms.

"Baby, what wrong? Did I do something?...Do you not want to marry me? The last question Randy asked quietly. John's eyes widened.

"No, no Randy I'm just s-so happy I can't help it, I love you so much and you are so good to be and I….I'm just so h-happy." John said tearfully, upset that Randy might think that he didn't want to be with him.

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**

Randy kissed John deeply, putting his heart into it. John put his hands on Randy's chest and gently pushed. John although no one would think so was a virgin when it came to men. He had sx with women but not with men but tonight….with Randy that would change.

"Randy…I want you to make love to me, I want you to be my first….and my last." Randy blinked, he was not expecting that.

"Anything you want John." John took Randy hand and led him over to the kingsized bed in the middle of their hotel room. John laid down and stared up at Randy.

"I don't know what to do…" John confessed. "Let me handle it baby, I will take care of you." Randy said and then started stripping his clothes off.

"John, come here." Randy told him. John got off the bed and stood next to Randy and started stripping. After they had both rid themselves of their clothing you could clearly see that Randy was roch hard and getting harder and John was leaking pre-cum. Randy looked at John's growing erecction and knelt down taking it in his hands. John groaned. Randy pumped it lightly and kissed up to john's belly and then further up to kiss each of his nipples.

**I would still be searching  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me**

"How do you want it John?"

"Umm….I like doggy style." John stated quietly. "Then position yourself half on the bed and half off." Randy went back over to his suit case and took out some lube, the he positioned his self between John's legs and started spreading the lube around John's virgin hole. Randy dipped one finer in and he heard John hiss tighten around his finger.

"John, baby you need to relax. If you don't stretch right we aren't doing this because to tear you and cause you pain." Said Randy sternly. John nodded and did his best to relax. Randy finally was able to get in three fingers.

**When she and I settle down you can bet  
That he is going to have to settle for less  
He's someone that I would hate to be  
I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.**

"Ready?" Randy questioned gently, lining himself up with John's entrance. He felt John nod and push back against him. Randy pushed in gently trying to insure his comfort to John. John grit his teeth in pain, he felt Randy's hand cover one of his own.

Randy got all the way in, stayed for a minute or two and then drew out waiting for a signal from John for when he was Read for Randy to go. John pushed back into Randy and then Randy started moving. The pace was slow, tender, loving it was pleasurable to both men. Randy bit John and the Shoulder, drawing blood but John was so lost in ecstasy he didn't notice. That bike marked John as Randy's forever.

**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
He had the world but he thought that he wanted more  
I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend  
**

John came quickly, not being able to hold out with the deep, shallow, hard thrusts of Randy's hips. Randy came soon after filling John to the brim. Randy withdrew, got on the bed, and pulled John up on the bed with him.

He pulled went back to the drawer on the night stand and took out a ring identical to John's and slipped it on his finger, he intertwined his and John's finger's and kissed he back of John's hand.

"Mine.." Randy purred.

"Always." John grinned.

**If it wasn't for him  
I would still be searching  
If it wasn't for him  
I wouldn't know my best friend  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be able to see  
If it wasn't for him  
He would be as happy as me**


End file.
